1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to perform a full color display by a display device provided with an electroluminescence (hereinafter also referred to as EL) element, a color light emitting element which emits color light is used. It is one of important factors for forming a color light emitting element to form a light emitting material of each color in a fine pattern on an electrode.
In order to achieve the aforementioned, generally used is a method for forming a fine pattern by using a mask when forming a material by a vapor deposition method and the like.
However, there is a problem in that a defect occurs due to a precision and a deflection of a mask used for deposition caused by the fineness of a pixel region and the large size of a substrate. A research aimed at high precision and reliability of a deposition mask has been reported (for example, see Patent Document 1).